


Our Future is This (Aphmau Zombie Apocalypse AU)

by StoryWarrior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, But Not Much, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Relationships - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Violence, Warnings May Change, cursing, good ein, horror themes, may be ooc, more characters will be added, some fluff here and there, suspense themes, this is an apocalypse people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWarrior/pseuds/StoryWarrior
Summary: A disease has broken out of holding. A disease that infects those with the intent to kill and soon reanimates the dead bodies? The good news? There is none. The bad news? The zombies now hold the infection, with the ability to spread it along.When Aaron and Aphmau Lycan leave on a family trip with their children, they come across one such creature. Now, trapped back home, will they all survive? What happened to friends they left behind? Have they all survived?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Blaze (Mystreet)/Daniel (Mystreet), Blaze (Mystreet)/Ein (Mystreet), Friendship with all characters, Garroth Ro'Meave/Blaze (Mystreet), Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Levin (Minecraft Diaries) & Malachi (Minecraft Diaries) - Family, Melissa Lycan/Lucinda
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I will attempt to update this regularly, and write chapters in advance. Warnings, ratings and tags may change. Characters will be added and so will relationships as I get further. Right now this will be the only story in this series unless I choose otherwise.

Hi everyone, and welcome to my Aphmau Apocalypse AU. This will, like my other works, include my own ships and headcanons, as well as some characters/relationships that were in Diaries. Some personalities may be a little OOC (Out of Character) due to how long it has been since I have watched these series. First, the warnings for this au;

  * Number 1: A lot of cursing/bad words.
  * Number 2: Horror/Suspense themes.
  * Number 3: Violence, gore and blood.
  * Number 4: A lot of angst.
  * Number 5: Quite a bit of character death.



If any of these will trigger you or you do not like, then I recommend not reading this book. Now, for some of the ships and headcanons that will be included! (Many of these will come later on, or will already be a thing. I will state that here). I will also be adding characters at different times, so that will be changing as well.

**Ships:**

  * Garrence (Garroth x Laurence, already established)
  * Zane~Chan (Zane x Kawaii~Chan, already established)
  * Aarmau (Aaron x Aphmau, already established)
  * Blazein (Blaze x Ein, will occur in later chapters)
  * Blaziel (Blaze x Daniel, past mentions)
  * Glaze (Garroth x Blaze, future ship in much later chapters)
  * Travlyn (Travis x Katelyn, will occur in later chapters)
  * Melcinda (Melissa x Lucinda, Future ship, will occur much later however be established)



**Headcanons:**

  * For this AU, Malachi, Levin, Lilith and Alina from Diaries will be Aaron and Aph’s children. Malachi and Levin were adopted before she and Aaron got together (but they had known each other), Lilith was during (a little before engagement), and Alina is still their birth child (when properly married). Malachi and Levin will be around 18 for this au, Lilith will be around 7, and Alina will be about 5.
  * This will have ‘Good Ein’. I really like this sort of thing, because I genuinely like Ein has a character. For this, this means that when Zack cheated on Sylvana, she ended up getting in touch with Ein’s mother, and became friends. Complications occurred when Ein was born, and when she died she made sure that Sylvana would be able to look after her son. So the two were raised together.
  * I have read the wikis a lot to try and remember certain characters. Things like the Shadow Knights and all of that, I do have plans for. I also have plans for how this happened.
  * I will not be adding anyone from My Inner Demons, but I may introduce characters from Falcon Claw University, or the Phoenix Drop High series. As I decide, I will update the characters.



And lastly, I want to explain things for during this book;

  * I will be doing P.O.V switches during this book, you will know who is the star of each chapter/part as it goes along. If it does not, I will try to use their name as the first to third word in the start of each chapter. If it is a group chapter I will make sure that is known. Quite clearly the events of When Angels Fall did not happen. For example, Aaron is not blind, and Ein is not dead/evil. He was controlled by Michael/The Demon Warlock, through the events of Emerald Secret. It was less of him “liking” Aph, and more Michael wanting him to destroy Aaron/The Ultima, though Michael has not revealed himself truly yet. This also means Zack and Elizabeth are also not revealed.
  * Aaron is knowingly the Ultima with his friends, Aph is also a werewolf like in When Angels Fall. Because of this Alina will be a werewolf, but not have the Ultimate curse. At this point, they are genuinely married as they were engaged in Starlight (Season 5)



This is about everything, so strap in and prepare for the ride. I hope you guys enjoy this story, here we go!


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day it all began was- quite cliche to say, but truly unlike any other. 
> 
> Then again, they always are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take heed of the warnings while reading, hope you enjoy.

“Lilith, Alina, stop terrorising your brothers back there!” The woman sighed, chuckling as she looked in the rear view mirror. The male driver chuckled as he looked aside to his wife beside her.

“They’re just excited. Besides, Alina has your personality,” The male laughed as she hit his arm, earning chuckles from the two eldest in the back. She sighed softly as she looked out of the window, the trees and sites moving past in a blurred motion. Her husband had helped her plan a road trip, and their eldest sons, Levin and Malachi had gladly accepted to come as well.

_Just the 6 of us, together._ She smiled, her caramel coloured eyes trailing to her family, werewolf ears twitching happily. They’d all gone through hell and back, and made it out together. Her husband caught her eye, smiling lovingly before she turned to the road in front of them, eyes widening as she noticed a person hunched over, and wandering strangely in the middle of the road.

“LOOK OUT!” Her husband cursed loudly as he attempted to swerve away, but with no prevail.

And things soon went dark for a couple of moments.

**> <><><Aaron><><><**

The male groaned, wincing as he opened his eyes. Their car was on their side, some windows shattered and one of the back doors was open. His black eyes darted about anxiously, searching for his family. _Shit...what the hell happened?_ His red-tipped werewolf ears twitched as he looked around, pulling himself out of the car, eyes widening as he noticed his wife’s body nearby, panic and fear coming from moments many years ago flooding back into him.

“Shit...Aph!” The male groaned as he managed to push himself up, ignoring a burning pain now in his leg, and limped over a little to his wife. Pushing her arm slightly, his breathing relaxed as his wife groaned slightly, opening her eyes.

“Aaron?” She murmured, wincing as she held her head, blood running down it slightly. Aaron sighed in relief, helping her up.

“Aphmau...thank Irene…” His fear for his wife soon subsided, placed with fear for his children, the woman beside him giving him a frightened look, which signalled that she was thinking about exactly the same thing.

“Levin!? Malachi!? Alina!? Lilith!?” There was silence for a few moments, before they both heard the faint and frightened voice of one of their sons near the back of the car.

“Mom!? Dad!? We’re back here!” Aaron and Aphmau hurried over, immediately heading to their children. Alina and Lilith clutched onto them crying, clearly frightened, and Malachi (who was the one who had yelled out for them) was panting, covered in small cuts and bruises from the tumble, helping hold up his brother, who was clutching his arm in pain. _Broken..._ Aaron’s ears went flat, before twitching as he heard groaning from nearby, which he assumed was from the person.

“Stay here…” He murmured, heading over to the strange person who was lying nearby, fingers twitching as the body simply lay there, groaning. “Hey, you alright?” Aaron winced as he could smell something strange coming from the body. It smelled like death, and yet the person was still alive. Aaron couldn’t help but feel uneasy as he moved down and began to move a hand to the person’s shoulder.

“Hey, I said-” Everything else moved in a flash. As the stranger looked up, Aaron yelled in panic, falling back as the stranger moved, their skin was grey and green, sunken in. Their eyes were glassy and almost dead, as they made the most horrific growling noises, nails clawing as they attempted to grab at him, teeth bared. The werewolf panted as he moved to grab a sharp stick from nearby, and stabbed it into the stranger- the _creature’s_ head. Everything soon went silent as he attempted to gather himself.

“Aaron, are you okay!?” Aphmau was coming over, holding Alina in one arm as her other hand held Lilith, and Malachi helped carry Levin. She screamed as she noticed the creature, hiding the younger girls.

“W-What...the _HELL_ is that!?” Malachi sounded frightened, before looking at his father, “is that what you hit?!”

“I...I think so…” Aaron sighed, pushing himself up shakily as he moved entirely to his family. “Come on, we’ll try and find the closest town over. We’re too far from home now, I’m sure of it.” Aphmau nodded, and soon took her jacket off and helped Malachi wrap it to keep Levin’s arm up, whose blue eyes shone thankfully at his mother through the pain. Aaron moved forward, and picking up Lilith, began heading back up to the road for them.

**> <><><Aphmau><><><**

Aphmau’s eyes were clouded with worry as she held Alina in her arms and followed her husband up back to the road, Malachi and Levin walking alongside them, Levin able to move a little bit easier now that his arm was supported. _What is going on…?_ Her ears went flat as she shivered. The air around her was thick and heavy, and unlike the normal noise of birds singing, rustling bushes and cars speeding down the highway...there was nothing.

There was no noise. Everything was silent. The only thing she could hear was the occasional huffing from her and her family, and the trees moving with the wind. It had already been semi-silent when they began to leave, but now...it was unsettling. As she moved to her pocket for her phone, she huffed. _Not here...damnit...must have fallen out when we crashed...shit...I hope everyone else is okay…_

As they walked back up to the highway, Aaron moved a hand in front of them as he stopped them, some cars flying past, and both Aphmau and her husband shielded Lilith and Alina’s eyes from the dirt being thrown up to them while Malachi and Levin handled it on their own.

“They’re leaving...and in a hurry…” Aphmau looked to him, as her gaze turned to a car that began to slow down, and she smiled as she recognised the blue-tipped werewolf ears and the grey eyes of her brother, whose eyes widened in relief as he stopped the car.

“Ein…!”

**> <><><Ein><><><**

_The day had started normally. Perfectly normal. The werewolf had been out with his friends; Blaze, Ryland, Dottie and Daniel. They’d driven out, and stayed around the park for a while, playing tag and chasing each other about, before heading to the mall to relax._

_Ein had been smiling, his tail wagging happily as he laughed and messed about with his friends. Nothing was going wrong...it was perfect._ Was…

_People had soon started to look at a strange, limping person that had seemed to walk in. From their distance, they didn’t notice any corpse-like attributes. Only the greasy, brown hair and what seemed like dead and tired eyes. People were moving away, before security began to head over. That was when the screaming started._

_The creature bit into the first security guard, tearing a piece of flesh from their arm, and the frenzy soon began. Ein’s grey eyes widened as he raced to the exit with his friends, narrowly avoiding what seemed like more creatures that soon flooded in. He frantically sent messages to his and his sister’s friends, making sure they were okay, getting some reassuring messages back, and some frantic ones, where they were panicked but safe. Blaze was holding Daniel, his boyfriend’s hand for dear life, as they ran through, soon getting into their cars and locking the doors, going on a group call with each other._

_“What the hell is happening!?” Dottie’s voice was soon cut off by her coughing, attempting to catch her breath. Daniel was sobbing through his phone, being reassured by Blaze. Ryland shook his head._

_“I don’t know...th-that was scary...Ein, you good man?” Ryland’s finish to his sentence was slow, only when he had looked over to Ein’s car._

_“Y...Yeah…you guys head back home and for the love of Irene_ stay SAFE _...I’m gonna make sure Aph is okay...she and Aaron had left for a holiday just earlier today...and if this isn’t just here…” Ein didn’t have the strength to finish that sentence._

_“It’s fine bro,” Blaze’s voice was comforting, and Ein looked to the window of Blaze’s car to find him smiling, arm around Daniel to calm him before continuing, “just make sure you call us when you’re safe at home.” Ein nodded, and waited in his car as his friends drove away, grabbing his phone to call his sister._

Come on Aph...please pick up, _He was frantic in his thoughts, before he heard his sister’s voicemail._

_“Hi! You’ve reached the phone of Aphmau Lycan. Unfortunately I don’t have my phone with me right now, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you..!” As he heard the beep, Ein gave a frustrated growl as he hung up, and started his car._

_“Luckily you told me where you were heading…” He murmured, ears flat as he began to drive down the street, desperately looking for his sister and her family._

**> <><><><><><><><**

Ein sighed heavily in relief as he opened the locks on his car. He didn’t even need to say anything as Aphmau hurried in beside her family, being careful as she and Malachi helped Levin, who whimpered with his arm slightly. Lilith and Alina were no longer heavily crying, but still looked very scared, as Aaron got in beside Ein, who nodded thankfully to his brother-in-law.

Ein nodded back, and soon locked the doors again before turning and driving back. 

“What is happening?” Aaron murmured, leaning his head back as he managed to catch his breath. Ein shrugged.

“Wish I knew...first, myself and the rest of the pack were at the mall, just...having fun, and the next...this weird- _THING_ bit into one of the security guards, and were soon joined by more...are you all okay?” Aphmau nodded, the rest of her family murmuring slightly, and Aaron nodded as well.

“Let me guess, walking corpse?” Ein nodded, and Aaron looked down. ‘One of those was on the road, we swerved to dodge it and crashed. Thought it was alright when I heard groaning and...nope…” _That crash might be why Aph didn’t answer her phone earlier…_

Ein’s eyes were steady as he began to drive back. 

“Is everyone else okay?” Aphmau whispered, the slight fear in her voice betraying any sense of calm she was attempting to portray. Ein nodded slowly, eyes focused on the road.

“Yeah...I texted everyone. Some of them were frantic but...not in trouble. And before you ask, I called Mom too. She’s fine.” His sister sighed in relief as she looked out the window. Ein looked through the mirror to them, and attempted to smile reassuringly, however the panicked and worried gaze in his _own_ eyes betrayed _him_.

“It’ll be alright...we’ll head back, then when everyone is together...we’ll figure it out.” Aphmau nodded, and Ein let his eyes move to the side as Aaron looked to him.

“Thanks…” Aaron’s voice was quiet, and as serious as Ein was used to. However, there was a hint of panic and relief mixed in his voice.

“It’s fine. I called Aph’s phone earlier...and when I got no reply, I remembered where she said you all were going. I needed to find you all... _something_ is going on here...I’m just...not sure what…” Aaron shrugged, and allowed his eyes to close for the rest of the car ride back.

**> <><><Aphmau><><><**

Aphmau sighed in relief as Ein drove them back to their home with their friends; Lover’s Lane. As excited as she was for this holiday with her family, she was relieved to be back. The place was quiet, but she smiled as all of their friends seemed to leave their homes; Dante, Travis, Laurence, Garroth, Kawaii~Chan, Zane, Katelyn, and even Kim, Cadenza and Vylad were there. _No doubt visiting friends and family here…_

They all quickly hurried into Aaron and Aphmau’s house, clutching each other in panic and relief, not bothering to rejoice in seeing Cadenza and Vylad again, before they sat down, on the couches, on pillows and the carpet. They knew what they had to talk about, but none had the strength to.

“So.” Zane was the one to break the silence, looking up at everyone, clutching Kawaii~Chan’s hand tightly. “Has everyone...experienced this?” Everyone looked down, explaining things quietly.

“What...What is even happening?” Dante sighed, shaking as he ran a hand through his dark blue hair. “First thing we know, everything is normal...and the next... _this_!”

“How are any of _us_ meant to know?” Zane rolled his eyes, fiddling with the mask on his face as Kawaii~Chan pushed herself closer to him.

“W-What do we do Aphmau~Senpai?” Aphmau blinked, her eyes clouding over as she looked to her children, Travis and Kim having gone over to help Malachi with Levin’s arm, and she sighed.

“We...stay together for now. And pray that this blows over. It’ll be fine…! We’ve overcome worse before.” The group looked around together before nodding, but despite her words, Aphmau shared a worried look with her husband, their ears flat. She knew, just like herself, that he didn’t believe this was a simple thing.

This was larger. This was dangerous. And it was going to be deadly.


	3. The Key to Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the months have passed, the group slowly gets used to their new lives. But nothing is simple in a world like this, not with danger around every corner. Not with the constant threat of danger looming over them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow beginning, things will kick in soon with other characters. Hope you guys enjoy, and the P.O.V.s won't stay with the Lycan family only after this chapter.

When Malachi heard people say in school that they would be ‘prepping him for the future’, he was almost entirely certain they hadn’t meant  _ this. _ He looked aside to his brother, who, just like Malachi himself held a duffel bag over his shoulder, a machete in his other hand. Levin’s arm had healed by now, though it took a while since they had no way of getting to a hospital. Malachi was surprised that his parents had let him and Levin out for supplies, but he supposed that was to be expected.

He remembered them all holing up in the houses close to each other, making ways to get through to each other’s houses. He remembered the news report, saying that a wild infectious disease had escaped and was reanimating dead bodies infected, and that these could pass on the infection. Now, if you had told younger Malachi that he would be facing the zombie apocalypse, he would have laughed in your face. Now, he walked beside his brother, desperate to get back to his family, safe for another day.

_ Snap. Crack. Snap. Crack.  _ Levin and Malachi heard the noises, like something trudging around, breaking twigs and crushing leaves beneath its feet. As they looked behind, they saw one of the creatures, lumbering around. It turned its head towards them with a sickening cracking noise of bone.

And it snarled. Loudly.

More came out, moving slowly but threatening. Malachi pushed at his brother as they began running. They had gotten stronger, faster. They needed to, to get away. While these things were slow, they could still be upon you within a  _ second _ . Levin coughed, falling a little behind Malachi. He was never the fastest. Grabbing his brother by the hand, Malachi looked back, wind blowing the brown hair from his face, his green eyes wide as they kept running. Through open streets. Don’t take shortcuts. They were never to take shortcuts. Go where you have enough space to run. Just-  _ RUN _ .

His lungs were burning, tears forming in the corner of his vision, his legs threatening to buckle underneath him, but still they kept running. Were they still being followed? It didn’t matter. His parents and their friends had all come up with rules. Rules to keep them all alive.

_ Number 1: Never stop running. _

_ Number 2: If someone is lying on the ground, do not approach. Throw a stone or a stick from afar. _

_ Number 3: No loud screams or gunshots if you can help it. They respond to noise. _

_ Number 4: Keep someone on watch. Keep our walkie talkies and phones close by. If you are going to sleep, sleep with headphones. The noise will get to us. _

_ Number 5: Never walk slowly. The last thing we want is someone to think we’re one of Them. _

_ Number 6: If you drop supplies, don’t go back for them. Never go back for it. _

_ Number 7: Even if none of us like it, if one of your partners/friends gets bit, put them down immediately. They may mean the world to us, but soon they won’t remember your face. We don’t want them to suffer. _

They’d all been safe, staying in the quiet remains of their street. But yet Malachi couldn’t help but wonder if they should leave. They had emergency cars that they were keeping in case they had to leave, but...would they have to? Wouldn’t it be safer to find their high school? Or their parent’s alma mater? What was the place called...Falcon Claw? Somewhere like that? He shook his head, before his vision clouded and the side of his face was met with hard stone. Levin stopped running, helping his brother up.

“We’re okay…” He was breathless, coughing to catch his breath. “We’re almost home…” Levin grabbed one of Malachi’s arms, throwing it over his shoulder, continuing to walk back to their street; Lover’s Lane. Malachi’s green eyes surveyed the area, seeing the, (now thankfully) armed forms of two of their uncles; Laurence and Dante. Laurence’s light blue eyes met Malachi’s as he nudged Dante, the two of them heading over.

“Are you both okay?” Malachi nodded soundlessly, still reeling from the fall and attempting to catch his breath. Levin nodded, taking the response of his brother as his cue to explain;

“We got supplies, but we saw one of Them. It saw us and screeched. It seemed to alert others…” 

Dante shared a look with Laurence. “So they’re learning... _ great _ . Just what we need.”

“We’ll worry about that later, come on.” Laurence moved forward, taking the load off of Malachi’s shoulder, who audibly sighed in relief, being brought back to their main house of operations; home.

_ That was close...we could have become Them.  _ Them. That was what they called the creatures. Never  _ monsters _ , never  _ zombies _ . Always just Them. He didn’t know why no one called the creatures what they were. Perhaps because calling them that would make this all real. But it was; and it wouldn’t blow over any time soon.

As hard as they prayed, it wouldn’t just end.

**> <><><Aphmau><><><**

Aphmau sighed as she put Lilith down, her blue eyes shining with still so much innocence as she played with her sister. They’d gone through 11 months of this hell. Almost a year.  _ They don’t deserve to have to grow up in a world like  _ this _...it’s bad enough that Malachi and Levin have to abandon their plans… _

Despite her sons telling her it wasn’t her fault, Aphmau couldn’t help but feel bad. Malachi and Levin had plans after they graduated to go to Falcon Claw University, work together. She and Aaron had heard them talking excitedly about their future, and now…

“Now it’s gone…” 

“Now’s what gone?” The black-haired woman jumped, turning to meet the shining black eyes of her husband. He’d helped protect them, going out to get supplies with the others occasionally, even though that panicked her to no end. Anything could happen out there, and she wouldn’t lie, there had been nights she’d woken up from nightmares of either seeing him as one of Them, tearing into their family, or her friends coming back telling her he was dead. Of course Aaron was aware of those, they had started with silent tears. Then came mumbling, and finally the shaking and waking up, the screaming.

“Just…” She shook her head, bringing Aaron down to kiss him softly. “Nothing…” Her husband’s ears twitched as he raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. All he did was bring her to the couch and wrap his arms around her. They all naturally hid things nowadays, but they’d all learned what to do instead of pushing, how to help. And she knew he still loved her, no matter what. This was hard for all of them.

Their ears twitched as the door opened, Laurence and Dante coming in, helping Levin and Malachi, sweat beading on their foreheads and down their face, panting. They wasted no time getting up and taking their sons carefully.

“What happened!? Are you both okay!?” Aphmau put her hands on their faces, ears going back with worry. Both boys nodded wordlessly, taking the opportunity to slump on the couch, their younger sisters immediately leaping on them wanting to play. Sweet things. They never understood the risk the boys took whenever they were to go out.

“They’re fine...just apparently ran from a horde of Them. Getting around in groups now...just need to catch their breath.” Laurence spoke calmly, knowing how panicked his friends got nowadays for their children. Dante nodded, holding one of the bags the boys had, Laurence holding the other.

“Exactly, and from the feel of it they managed to get a lot.” Aphmau smiled, relief slowly seeping into her skin.

“Good...perfect. We’ll divvy that up between our homes…hurry and get inside. It’s still dangerous around here.” Laurence and Dante nodded, smiling warmly again before they walked out, allowing Aph to shut and lock the door again. She sighed, leaning her head against the wood before walking to her sons and hugging them each tightly.

“Thank Irene you both are safe..I hate it every time you both have to go out there...bandits are another problem…” Bandits. Groups that are far more hostile now, willing to kill whoever gets in their way to get supplies. She remembered them all being panicked after Ein had been shot in the leg by one when out with Vylad, Cadenza and Kim. Aph had been panicked for days.  _ I hope mom and Eric are safe...wherever they are.  _ She and Ein had both tried calling their mom, and Katelyn had tried calling her dad, but noone answered. To keep their minds at eased they simply believed that their parents had left and found somewhere safe.

But there were times where the fears would creep in.

“We’re fine mom.” Levin smiled, his blonde hair falling into his face. His blue eyes shone with relief, almost in an attempt to calm her. “Really. We lost Them pretty early on.” Aphmau sighed, and slowly sat on the couch, leaning her head against Aaron’s shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments, ears flat against her head.

**> <><><><><><><**

They were all used to noise during the night, the wind rustling leaves or the sounds of footsteps passing through, slow and unnerving. All of the groups were safe in the places they called home, cars for precaution, just in case.

Aaron’s ears were flat as he walked downstairs. For once, his wife was sleeping peacefully, still having that old plushie from their younger years. He walked to Alina and Lilith’s room, both of them asleep. Across the hall, Levin and Malachi were sound asleep in their rooms. He walked downstairs, ears twitching as he heard the noise of the radio they all had connected to each other’s walkie talkies. Someone was trying to reach through.

Moving over, he grabbed it.

“What’s happening?”

“AARON!” He recognised the yell of his brother-in-law, the faint noise of something hitting wood in the background. “We have a problem! A horde of Them have come to the street!” Aaron paled, racing to the window as he looked out.

_ Shit...SHIT!  _ A horde of the creatures were moving slowly through the streets, the houses belonging to all their friends lighting up. He could see movement behind windows, as they all desperately tried to barricade the doors. Aaron used the radio again, praying they could all hear. 

“GET TO YOUR CARS! Keep the radio on and make sure we follow each other!! Grab whatever supplies you can!” He put the radio down and took the large black duffel bag for supplies from beside the kitchen counter, slinging a rifle over his back.

“Dad?” He looked up frantically, his black eyes meeting the worried and tired green and blue irises of his boys. “What’s going on…?” Malachi yawned, his oversized bed-shirt hanging loosely.

“Listen you two, get your sisters, and a small bag of an extra set of clothes for them. Tell them we’re going on a late-night trip. I’ll get your mom.” Malachi’s tired face turned to one of fear as he heard the groaning outside, suspiciously closer to their own door.

“MOVE NOW!” The boys raced upstairs as Aaron snarled, grabbing some of the side tables and chairs, putting them against the door, avoiding the windows. It didn’t take long for the boys to run through the door to the garage, Levin holding Alina and Malachi holding Lillith, as Aph came racing down.

“We have to leave...d-don’t we?” She was holding a bag herself, and the plush in another. Aaron nodded.

“There’s a large horde...we...we knew this wouldn’t last long. Come on,” Leaning his forehead against hers, they all packed the car and made sure the windows were up and nothing was left behind as he connected the walkie-talkie to the car radio, ears flat.

“Okay, go by groups. Let me know you’re here! Dante and Travis!”

“We’re here!” Dante’s voice rang loudly, panicked whimpers and sobs coming from Travis. He had never really handled this whole ordeal well.

“Good. Garroth, Laurence and Cadenza.” Two responding ‘here’s came through the radio, Laurence confirming his sister beside them.

“Zane, Vylad and Kawaii~Chan?”

“We’re here Aaron~Kun!” Kawaii~Chan’s voice had a lack of shine behind it, replaced with fear.

“Perfect. Katelyn and Kim.”

“W-We’re here!” Katelyn sounded breathless, as if she had already done a heap of running.

“And Ein!” 

…

Silence. Aphmau started to shake.

...

“I’m here- shit!” There was the loud noise of a car door slamming and heavy groaning as Ein’s voice cut through, Aphmau letting out a sob of relief.

“Good. Now all of you follow me!” Starting the car, Aaron opened the garage door, driving out as he saw everyone else’s cars following him, not bothering to stop for any of Them. If They were stupid enough to remain there, then they’d flatten them. Aaron moved one of his hands to Aphmau’s, smiling sadly at her as the boys calmed their sisters in the back and kept them from looking at any of the destruction and carnage happening around them. He looked in the rear-view mirror, at their home. He remembered everything.

_ Moving in with Aph and the boys… _

_ Their first Christmas there… _

_ Coming home after their engagement at Starlight… _

_ Lillith joining their family... _

_ Alina… _

Aaron focused on the road again, tears rolling down his face as the group all left their homes, their final grip on their old, normal lives at the mercy of those creatures, those vile, disgusting beings that groaned and kept following their cars, until they could be seen no more.

_ Goodbye Lover’s Lane...hello Uncertainty... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed, let me know what characters you think will be introduced and/or what ones you would like to see (PDH, Falcon Claw Uni and Mystreet only)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. Please heed the warnings from the introductory chapter and stay safe while reading.


End file.
